Life as a Host
by Blue.Eyed.Girls
Summary: Alex Marshal lived in England for 10 years, but when her grandparent can't take care of her anymore she moves back to Japan to live with her cousin and best friend Haruhi Fujioka. They attend Ouran Academy on scholarships and life is pretty normal. Until Haruhi breaks a 8 million yen vase belonging to the Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first ever fanfiction, so please no flames...constructive critism and any other comments are welcome though. I did rewrite this and the other chapters. I feel like they read better now but whatever...I could be wrong.**

**Anyways, I don't own anything...except my OC Alex Marshall.**

**So here it is.**

**'Bold'** mean speaking at the same time.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Alex awoke all to soon to the irritating beeping of Haruhi's alarm clock. She listened as Haruhi moved around the room, and inwardly hoped that Haruhi would just leave and let her go back to sleep. But when she tumbled out of bed and landed on cold hard floor with a thump, those hopes were shattered.

"You better get up if you don't want to be late"

"God Haruhi, did you have to push me out of bed, my ass is killing me" Alex grumbled while rubbing the damaged area. Haruhi sighed and put her hand out for her to take. With a huff Alex took it and got to her feet.

"I'm sorry OK, I won't do it again, I promise" Haruhi apologized

"Apology accepted, and you better not or I will wake up in the middle of the night and push you out of your bed" Alex said with a fake evil laugh which made Haruhi laugh too.

"Ok, you have to get dressed, and I will get breakfast ready"

"Ok I'll be ready in 20 minutes" Alex said while walking over to her closet. She pulled out a white tank top, a black and white striped baggy jumper that went to mid thigh, a worn out pair of jeans with holes in them and brought them to the bathroom. After a quick shower she put on clean underwear, socks,and pulled on her clothes. She put her father's pocket watch and black thick framed glasses on. She pull on her black converse and went to the kitchen in search of food. She sat across from Haruhi and started eating.

"I am soooo tired" Alex groaned

"Me too, I told you we should've went to sleep sooner" Haruhi replied with a sigh.

"Yeah. I guess staying awake until 2am wasn't the smartest idea" She said with a yawn.

They ate in silence since they were too tired to keep up a conversation. They grabbed their bags, and made their way to school.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going exactly?" Alex asked Haruhi as they walked around the school halls looking for a place to study.<p>

"I'm just looking for somewhere quiet to study. I don't even care where anymore as long as it's quiet...I mean 4 libraries and they were all crowded and loud, stupid rich people..." Haruhi trailed off grumbling about the rich people. Alex agreed with her totally, but secretly, she found it hilarious when her younger, smaller cousin went off on one of her rants.

"I know what you mean...but if we don't find somewhere soon can we just go home, I'm tired."

"Yeah, alright...wait look over here" Haruhi said while pointing at a set of doors.

"An abandoned music room?" Alex asked her while walking closer.

"Do you think anyone's in there?"

"Doesn't sound like it... do you want to go in?" Alex asked

"I don't see why not" Haruhi pushed the doors open and they were blinded momentarily by a bright light and...rose petals? They stood side by side with similar looks of confusion on their faces. Standing in front of them was 6 attractive students. A blond boy with violet eyes , a blond kid, a really tall guy with black hair, a guy with glasses and twins with orange hair.

**"Oh it's just two boys"** The twins said together.

"Yes, well these are the honor students, welcome to the host club" The one with the glasses said with a smirk. Haruhi and Alex must have had the same idea because they both started backing away to the door, but a tall blond popped up in front of them.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka and Alex Marshal?" He exclaimed

"How do you know who we are?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah, how is that?" Alex asked suspiciously

"Well it's not everyday that a commoner gets accepted here, never mind two. You're both very well-known here" The guy with the glasses replied

"I never thought the infamous honor students would be so openly gay" The blond guy said loudly.

"Whoa, wa-wait a minute, we're not gay, we were just, um, we-" Haruhi stumbled over the words sounding just as flustered as Alex felt.

"Listen, we were just looking for a quiet place to study" Alex said in a calmer voice. They both went to leave again, but were grabbed by the little blond kid.

"Haru-chan, Ale-chan, you guys are like heroes" He said to them

"It's not that big of a deal... and who the hell are you calling HARU-CHAN?"She yelled at the kid and shook him off.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal" Alex said and slipped away from him. She moved next to Haruhi and the blond guy came over to them again, and started talking about what types while pointing to a different boy.

"So what type would you like, the silent type, the boy lolita, the mischievous type, the cool type...or maybe me the princely type" He started leaning in a little too close to Haruhi and Alex, so Alex moved to the side and went to pull Haruhi aside, but she moved back...and bumped into a _very_ expensive looking vase. Alex watched helplessly as it fell and shattered into pieces on the floor.

"Oh no we were.." One twin started and the other continued

"Suppose to auction that off..."

**"The bidding was supposed to start at 8 million yen" **They said together. Alex's jaws hit the floor from shock.

"Holy Shit...Who keeps something that expensive out in the open like that?"Alex asked herself wide-eyed.

"We'll pay you back" Haruhi said and looked at Alex who nodded in agreement. As far as she was concerned, she and Haruhi were in this mess together.

"With what money..."

"You can't even..."

**"Afford ****the**** uniform" **

"You will pay us back with your bodies... from now on you are the host clubs dog" The blond exclaimed. All Alex could think was that he seemed to get wayyy too much satisfaction from the unexpected turn of events.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi and Alex got back from running <em>another<em> errand for the hosts, Haruhi went over to Tamaki to give him the things he decided to take the chance to get some peace and quiet. She still couldn't believe that the hosts thought that she and Haruhi were boys. She laughed internally at the thought. Sure at first glance they might look like boys, but if they didn't figure out that they were girls by the end of the day...Well she was convinced that they were all idiots. She laughed a little and thought about what she had learned about the hosts's acts. Tamaki was super gentlemanly, _completely_ over the top, and was the head of the host club. Honey and Mori stayed together and, from what she had seen, ate more cake than was healthy. Kyoya didn't seem to host much at all, but did more of the business side of the club. Hikaru and Kaoru did some weird brotherly love thing, which just looked like incest to her. Alex couldn't understand how any of that crap worked...her conclusion was that there was something seriously wrong with the students of Ouran. Alex was pulled from her thoughts as she saw Haruhi and Kyoya talking.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Alex asked them

"I'm just explaining to Haruhi what each host has to offer our guests." Kyoya said

"Oh I see, that's..." She trailed of when something latched onto Haruhi and spun her around., but she realized it was Honey when he spoke.

"Hey Haru-chan do you wanna eat some cake?"

"No I don't really like cake Honey-senpai" When she answered he turned to Alex with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh well, do you like cake Ale-chan? Will you sit with me?" He asked her

"Yes, I like cake, but I'm sure I probably have some work to do so I can't sit with you." She replied

"Oh...I see,well do you guys want to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" He said and pulled out a pink bunny. Alex looked at Haruhi and waited for her to answer, because Alex in all honesty wouldn't mind holding the bunny. She loved cute things, she couldn't help it.

"I don't really like bunnies Honey-senpai" They both looked at Honey and saw tears well up in his eyes. Alex started to inwardly panic, she hated it when people cried. She never knew what to say or do and ended up really uncomfortable.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" He sniffled, Alex looked at Haruhi and saw her looking back at her for help. Alex shrugged and nodded to the bunny.

"I guess it is kinda cute...right Alex?" Haruhi took the bunny from him.

"Yeah, I think Usa-chan, is the cutest bunny I've ever seen". She said while smiling at Honey. He looked at her, then at Haruhi, and back to her again and his eyes widened. He giggled and said while running away

"Ok you guys take care of him." Alex and Haruhi went to speak when Tamaki came up and _blew_ in Haruhi's _ear_. Alex's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"How is that a normal thing to do to someone you've known less than a day?" She muttered to herself. He started lecturing them, about how they won't impress any girls if they dress the way they are. Then he went on talking about how to be a gentleman and Alex zoned him out. She looked at Haruhi and saw her deep in thought.

"Hey what ya thinking about?"

"Wha?, oh I'm just trying to think of the word that fits Tamaki-senpai perfectly...I can't seem to remember...a pain in the neck?, no that's not it..." She trailed off.

"A narcissist?"Alex suggested with a slight smile.

"Close... but no" Tamaki reappeared and a word suddenly came to them,

**"Obnoxious!" **Haruhi and Alex said at the same time, they looked at each other, smiled and nodded. Then they looked at Tamaki who was crouched in front of them looking depressed.

"Ok I'm confused" She said to Haruhi who nodded.

The twins came over laughing and leaned on the two girls.

"We're sorry Tamaki-senpai, but what you were saying did interest us" Haruhi said in an apologetic tone. Tamaki jumped up, happy again, and came over to them.

"I shall teach you two everything I know." He exclaimed dramatically

"Ah you can teach them all about hosting..."Said one twin , Alex noted he seemed to have a slightly higher voice than the other.

"But they aren't exactly host club material" Said the other twin. Then they walked around in front of Haruhi and Alex, and spoke together

**"Maybe if we took off their glasses it would help" **One reached for Haruhi's and she starts protesting, and the other reached for Alex's, but she didn't see the point. They both stood there with no glasses on and the twins' eyes widened. Tamaki pushed them out the way and looked back and forth between Haruhi's face and Alex's with a shocked expression. He clicked his fingers and they were being pulled by a twin each and pushed into a changing room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alex asked. The twin held out a boy's uniform for her to take.

"Here change into this" He said

"Leave and maybe I will" Alex stated, but he didn't move. She might be a boy to them, but she was all girl...And there was no way she was changing in front of a boy.

"I'll change I swear, but you have to get out!" She shouted as she pushed him out of the changing room. She looked at the pile of clothes and started undressing. She was down to her underwear and tank top when she heard the curtain move behind her. She turned around and saw Mori standing frozen in shock, with pink tinted cheeks, with what looks like a case of contact lenses in his hand. Alex quickly pulled on trousers and tried to act as if he hadn't just walked in on her nearly naked.

"Um...Mori-senpai?,what are you doing in here?"She asked calmly even though she could feel her cheeks heat up slightly from embarrassment. He walked forward puts the contacts in her hand muttered an apology and practically ran out of the room.

"Well I guess he know now." She said with a laugh, while pushing down her own embarrassment. She pulled on the uniform and put in the contacts in. Then some woman came in and started fixing her hair. When she finished she stood staring at Alex for a while, without saying anything. Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Alex asked feeling a little self-conscious. The woman blushed and left without saying a word.

"Oh God...I can't look that bad can I?" Alex groaned


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey back again with another chapter.**

**I don't own anything, only Alex**

**"Bold"=** speaking simultaneously

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Alex heard Tamaki call for Haruhi and her to come out. She sighed and realized she still hadn't seen how she looked.

"If I'm going out there I deserve to see myself first" She mumbled quietly. She turned and looked in the mirror.

"Holy crap is that me?" She whispered to herself. Her hair was trimmed about chin length, and she had a fringe that went to the bottom of her eyes. Without her glasses on her eyes actually looked blue, whereas with them on they looked dull and a colourless.

"It's a little weird that I look better as a boy than as I do I as girl". The uniform fit her well, and she couldn't see any curves, which admittedly there weren't a lot of.

She heard Tamaki's excited voice call out again.

"Oh come on Alex,it doesn't take that long to change, come out already!" Alex sighed and turned away from her reflection and headed to the curtain. She took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain. She looked and saw them gathered outside Haruhi's changing room. She took a step forward out of the changing room which got their attention. Tamaki spun around to Alex.

"Oh, look at you!You look so pretty." He pulled Alex into a hug and then dragged her over to Haruhi.

"And you look so cute, like a girl." He said to Haruhi. Alex had cough to cover up her laugh. The twins started talking.

"If we knew..."

"That's what you guys looked like..."

"**We would have done this sooner"**

"Who know, they might even draw in some customers" Kyoya said while giving them a calculating look.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Tamaki stated.

"From today on,both of you are official members of the host club. I will train you into first-rate hosts...and if you get 100 customers, we'll forget about the 8 million yen debt"He declared to the group.

"**Host?"**, Haruhi and Alex asked together and looked at one another with expressions of shock and disbelief.

* * *

><p>Haruhi and Alex sat on a couch across from their first 3 customers. Alex looked over at Haruhi who seemed to think the same thing...'What the hell were they supposed to be doing?' Alex took a deep breath and returned to a calmer state.<p>

"So why did you decide come to Ouran Haruhi?" One girl asked Haruhi. Alex looked at Haruhi and listened as she told them about her mother. The girls seemed to love Haruhi and turned to Alex.

"What about you Alex, what was your mother like?"

"Oh, well...My mother died during childbirth so I never got to know my mother." She answered in a gentle voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know, are you ok?" One of the girls asked her. Alex decided to try and channel her inner host.

"It's fine ladies,you don't have to apologize. Like I said I never knew her, even though I would have liked to, but there's no point in being sad about it anymore, from what I've been told about her, I know she would want me to be happy., and what makes me happy is seeing your beautiful smiles." Alex smiled and looked at them to see them blushing. Alex suddenly felt better, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Suddenly Haruhi and Alex were pulled by Tamaki over to a couch where a girl is sitting. Alex and Haruhi smiled and said hello. The girl smiled and greeted them. Alex couldn't help but think, that smile looked really fake. Tamaki tried to grab them into a hug, but Alex managed to avoid it, unlike Haruhi. Alex looked back at the girl and saw her glaring at Haruhi. She narrowed her eyes at her and made a mental note to keep an eye on her.

She decided to slip away from the group and walked back to a couch. She felt something grab onto her waist, she looked and to see Honey smiling up at her.

"Hey Ale-chan, will you come have some cake with me now. You have no guests so that should be ok right?" He said while pulling her.

"Sure, cake sounds good" She said while smiling at him. He jumped up at her and she just about managed to catch him. She was holding him on her hip like you would with a child. She couldn't believe he was older than her.

"Yay, let's go Ale-chan" They made their way over to where his guests and Mori were sitting.

"Hello ladies. Hello Mori-senpai" Alex greeted them with a grin, and sat down beside Mori. Honey readjusted himself on Alex's lap,so that he was facing his guests.

"Sorry I left ladies, but I had to get Ale-chan because we're gonna eat some cake." Honey giggled

"Is that alright with you ladies?" Alex asked with a smile. All of the girls blushed and nodded back at her. Honey jumped up and got a plate with slice of chocolate cake on it and sat on the other side on Alex.

"Here's your cake Ale-chan" He beamed a big smile at her

"Thanks Honey-senpai" She said with a smile

"No, don't call me that."He said with a pout. Alex eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her head tilted to the side.

"Don't call you what?"

"Don't call me senpai, just call me Honey, and just call Takashi, Mori" Honey said while looking at her with wide eyes.

"Are you guys sure?" Alex asked while looking at Honey who noddedrepeatedly. She looked at Mori to see him nod once in agreement. Alex shrugged and smiled.

"Ok then, I will call you Honey and Mori from now on" She said while going back to her cake. She nearly dropped it when she heard the girls scream. Alex gave Mori a look that clearly said 'What was that about?', he simply shrugged. She sighed and ate her cake. It was safe to say that it was the best chocolate cake she had ever tasted.

* * *

><p>Several cake slices later and Alex still sat with Honey, Mori and their guests. She was talking and laughing with the girls, when she looked up and saw Haruhi waving her over. Alex thanked everyone at the table and excused herself.<p>

"Whats wrong?" Alex asked Haruhi

"Well, do remember that girl who Tamaki introduced us to earlier?" She asked her looking uneasy.

" The one with the really fake smile?" Alex asked remembering the girl giving Haruhi a death glare.

"Yeah that one. Well she requested me, and I think it's really strange considering it's obvious that she doesn't like me." Haruhi explained

"That is strange. " Alex said with furrowed brows.

"I know right...Earlier I found my stuff in the pond outside and I think that it might have been her"

"I bet she did do it...There is no way I'm leaving you alone with her, god only know what she'd try to pull. I'll come with you." Alex said determinedly

"That's actually what I was going to ask you. Lets go" Haruhi and Alex walked over to a small table where the girl is sitting across from one chair. Haruhi sat down and Alex pulled a chair over and sat to Haruhi's left and the girl's right. She looked over, smiled at the girl, and said dismissively.

"Oh don't mind me, pretend I'm not here". The girl smiled back and started talking to Haruhi about the pond incident, which made it increasingly difficult for Alex to stay calm. She clenched her fists and listened as the conversation started to explain some things.

"You know Tamaki only pays attention to you because your new and he wants to make you into gentleman. Don't actually let yourself think that he cares about you." And with that sentence a lightbulb went on in Alex's and Haruhi's heads.

"Oh I see now" Haruhi said. Alex continued on with a grin.

"Your jealous of Haruhi". It was clear from her gasp that she had in fact forgotten about Alex's presence.

Suddenly there is screaming, things breaking and Alex found herself trapped under the girl and Haruhi hovering over them. Alex looked up wide-eyed with one thought, ' What the HELL just happened?'.

"HELP! These two commoners attacked me. Someone HEL-" The girl screams were interrupted by water being poured over them by the twins. Haruhi got up but Alex was still trapped under the girl, until Tamaki came over and helped the girl up. Alex took a much needed breath and sat up next to Haruhi.

"Tamaki, do something these two commoners attacke-"

"I'm disappointed in you. You're the one who threw Haruhi's things in the pond", Tamaki interrupted her.

"You have no proof that I did that."

"Your are a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest. If there's one thing I know, it's that Alex and Haruhi aren't that kind of men.". The girl started crying and ran away. Alex felt a new seense of respect for Tamaki. He defended them and trusted them...even if they weren't 'men' at all.

"Now... How am I going to punish you because it is your fault after all...I know, your quota is now 1,000!..Each." He exclaimed, and Alex's new found respect was gone. Tamaki walked forward to them and gave them a hand up off of the floor.

"I've got high hopes for my little rookies" He said with a wink.

"Sorry but we only have one change of clothes and it is this uniform, but it's better than a wet one right?" Kyoya said holding out a bag.

"But the two of us are wet" Haruhi stated. Alex looked at herself and then at Haruhi,who was completely soaked.

"You take it Haruhi. I'm pretty dry and I guess I have you and that girl to thank, you shielded most of the water off me." Alex said with a laugh. Haruhi laughed aswell while taking the bag.

"Your welcome I guess...Well I'm gonna go change."She went off to change and then Tamaki went to get some more towels. Alex took off her wet jacket, and started to unbutton her damp shirt.

"Maybe you should do that..."

"In a changing room, you are..."

"**A girl after all" **The twins said.

"It's fine guys I have a tank top on underneath...Did you say _girl_?"Alex looked at them, to see them all nod.

"You _all_ know?"

"Yes we do, and we know about Haruhi aswell. The only one who doesn't know is Tamaki...But I think he is about to find out soon" Kyoya said while walking to the changing room with the others following. Alex took off the shirt and put a towel over her shoulders. Her shirt should dry pretty quickly, so hopefully she could wear it home.

* * *

><p>She walked into the changing area and heard Haruhi explain to Tamaki that it didn't matter if she was a boy or a girl, it only mattered what kind of person she was. Haruhi saw Alex and started talking again.<p>

"Take Alex as an example. It doesn't matter that she is a girl, because either way she is a calm and caring person" Tamaki turned around and looked at Alex and standing in her tank top and froze. Alex smiled and waves at him.

"Your BOTH girls?" Tamaki shouted

"Well yeah"Alex said while laughing.

"You know I thought you were pretty cool earlier" Haruhi said with a smile. Tamaki's whole face went bright red. Alex noticed and grinned at the flustered Tamaki. She had an idea what that was about.

"Well now that everyone knows, I think it is about time to decide on your 'types', so please follow me" Kyoya said, which gets everyone's attention. They all walked out and Alex and Haruhi sat opposite the boys.

"And how do we do that exactly?" Alex asked

"Well, we have observed you both today and we have discussed it." Kyoya answered while looking in his black book.

"So...What 'types' are we exactly ?" Haruhi said in a bored tone.

"Well, Haruhi you are 'The Natural Type' and Alex you are 'The Easy-Going Type'" He stated. 'Easy-Going', Alex could live with that.

* * *

><p>Alex waited at the doors of music room 3 for Haruhi. She had gone to get her stuff and left Alex, who was wearing her now dry shirt. Most of the hosts had gone already. The only ones still there were the girls and Honey and Mori. Alex saw Honey running over to her.<p>

"Bye Ale-chan,see you tomorrow " He said while giving her a quick hug.

"See you tomorrow Honey" She ruffled his hair and he ran out of the room. Alex turned back to see Mori standing there.

"Sorry". He said. Alex had no clue what he was apologizing for, but when saw his cheeks had a small tint of pink, she remembered what happened when she was changing.

"Oh yeah. It's fine, you didn't know. Lets just forget it happened" She said with a smile. Mori nodded, patted her head and left.

"See you tomorrow" She called after him. Haruhi walked over to her.

"Hey can we go. I need to get out of this dress, it's really uncomfortable" Haruhi commented. Alex laughed a little.

"Yeah let's go, I'm exhausted." They walked out of music room 3 and headed home after a strange day.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter, And thank you to everyone who is following this.**

**I don't own anything. Except for Alex**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Alex was on her way to the host club alone. Haruhi decided to get some studying done before she had to quote,'suffer through the host club'. Alex checked her pocket watch to saw that she was still on time. She went in and was greeted by a tropical forest in music room 3. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Honey running over to her with Mori trailing behind him, both dressed in tropical outfits.

"Hey, Ale-chan, do you like my costume?" Honey said while giving her a twirl.

"Yeah, Honey you look really cute. What's going on here anyways?" She said while ruffling his hair. He giggled and pulled her further into the 'jungle', with Mori following them.

"Well, sometimes we have theme days and we dress up." He answered

"Oh, I see...I guess it keeps things interesting for the guests." Alex said rationally.

"Yeah it does, just wait and see how excited they'll be" He said as he climbed up and Mori, who walked away.

Two arms snaked around her shoulders, she looked to her left and right only to be greeted by the same face.

"Hello Alex..."

"Where's Haruhi?"

"She wanted to get some school work done before she came here" Alex stated while untangling herself from them.

"Hey Kaoru, what do you think Kyoya would do if she was late?" Hikaru asked mischievously.

"I don't know Hikaru, but I don't think it would be good."

"Well that's what I told her, but she insisted. She's really stubborn sometimes" She answered them.

**"Well on a different note."**They said while turning to face her.

"Did you wrap your chest..."

"Like we told you to?"

"Yeah I did...but why didn't Haruhi have to do it?" Alex said while raising her eyebrows.

"Well Haruhi's chest is basically flat..."

"Your pretty flat too..."

"**Just not as flat as Haruhi"** They said while draping their arms around her shoulders _again._

"Wow...thanks guys" She said sarcastically.

**"C'mon it's time"**. They dragged her by the arm, and over to the other hosts who had gathered in front of the door. It opened and in walked a panting Haruhi. She looked up and looked very confused. Once they had giving her the explanation for the strange outfits and change of scenery, Alex walked over to her.

"I told you that if you studied fro too long you'd be late." Alex said while laughing.

"Yeah I know...I should listen to you more often" Haruhi laughed.

"Oh look at my daughters! Your both so CUTE!" He exclaimed and pulled them into a hug.

"Put us down!" Haruhi shouted at him, but of course, he didn't listen.

"Can't...breath"Alex groaned out. Thankfully they were lifted out of his grasp before they were hugged to death.

**"Thanks Mori"**. They said and staggered off to greet their guests.

* * *

><p><span>(Time Skip)<span>

Alex sat across from her last 3 guests for the day. They had started talking about the up coming party, which Alex _had yet_ to be informed of. But she couldn't bring herself to care since she was roasting alive. The room was set to a tropical temperature and she was about ready to keel over. She loosened her tie, took off her jacket, tied it around her hips and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. She ran a hand through her hair and tucked some of it behind her ears. She looked back at her guests and they were staring wide-eyed and pink cheeked.

"Sorry, ladies. I didn't hear what you said, I just couldn't take the heat anymore" Alex said with a slight laugh, which causes their cheeks to go from pink to red.

"Oh no its fine." One of her guests said.

"We just saw your ears...we didn't know you had them pierced." Alex touched the blue stud earrings.

"Yeah I've had them pierced for years."Alex said

"I think they are really pretty Alex". Another guest said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, but they're not as pretty as you girls" Alex smiled at them, they giggled and blushed. Alex started to notice some of the other girls leaving. She looked down at her pocket watch and saw the time.

"I'm sad to say this ladies, but I think our time is up for today." Alex said in a gentle tone

"Oh no it is. Can we see you again tomorrow?" They asked as they stood up from their seats.

"Of course you can, that would make me very happy."

"Alright. Goodbye Alex."

They left and Alex got up to look for Haruhi but was pulled back by her jacket.

"Ale-chan come over here" Honey said while pulling her over beside a shirtless Mori.

"Hello Mori, are you enjoying today's theme?" She asked with smile

"Hm". He said with a nod. She watched, much to her amusement, as Honey climbed up Mori like a monkey climbing a tree. He put a flower necklace around his neck that matched his own. He jumped off Mori and landed on Alex's back. He put one around her neck aswell.

"Look ladies now we match" He giggled and rested his head on Alex's shoulder. Alex smiled and looked at the girls to see them blushing.

"The three of you look so cute" The girls said. Honey jumped back on Mori and sat on his shoulder.

"Are you going to sit with us Alex?" One of the girls asked

"Do you girls want me to sit with you?"They nodded vigorously in response.

"Then I would love to sit with you"

"Yay. Ale-chan is going to sit with us,isn't that great Takashi?"

"Yeah"

"I'll get some cake" Honey said and ran off. Alex turned ,smiled at the girls and started up conversation about the party and patiently waited for Honey to return with the delicious cake.

* * *

><p><span>(Time<span> Skip)

"So what's wrong with him?" Alex asked the twin while pointing over to a depressed Tamaki.

**"We ask ourselves that everyday" **Alex laughed and sat down beside Haruhi and started swinging back on her chair.

"Not what I meant, but you have a point" She said while looking over at them. They grinned and looked over to Tamaki

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoners ramen, and come help us plan this party" Hikaru called over to him.

"Yeah does it really bother you that princess Kanako has taken a_ liking_ to Haruhi?" Kaoru said.

"I don't see why it 's had the illness for a while" Kyoya stated.

**"What illness?"** Haruhi and Alex asked. Hikaru explained.

"The host hopping disease"

"AKA the never the same host disease". Said Kaoru

"Usually our guest choose a favourite. Miss Kanako changes hosts, _on a regular basis_". Said Kyoya. Honey appeared beside Haruhi.

"That's right and before you,she was with Tama-chan." Honey said.

"Cool Haruhi. You took a guest from the _so-called_ king. You most be some host." Alex said with a grin, while nudging her elbow into her arm a little. Haruhi smiled at her before saying.

"Oh so he's upset that I took her from him" Tamaki chose now to reappear.

"SHUT UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS." He shouted. Alex jumped in surprise, lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Shit that hurt." She mumbled to herself, as she sat up and rubbed her back. She waved off the looks of concern she got from Haruhi and Honey.

"I'm losing my patience with you. Haruhi it's time you started dressing like a girl!" Tamaki declared and continued to rant, but Alex, distracted by the pain in her back, didn't bother to listen. She couldn't see over the table but she heard a thump and some banging.

"Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were" Tamaki declared.

"Don't go blowing up my pictures without my permission!" Haruhi shouted. Alex got up to see what all the fuss is about only to see a _very_ large picture of Haruhi with long hair.

"The more I look at it, the more amazed I am." Hikaru said

"How could you go from that, to how you look now" Kaoru said.

"The day before school started a kid put gum in my hair. It's really hard to get gum out of hair so I cut it off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude."

"I remember the day well. The look on your dad's face when he saw what she did was priceless" Alex said with a slight laugh. When she cames out of her reminiscing she saw Tamaki sobbing.

"Who's Mama?" Kaoru asked the group. Alex raised an eyebrow, she was wondering who had the _privilege_ of being called 'mama'.

"Based on club positions I believe its me." Kyoya replied and Alex couldn't hold back the small laugh that escaped her. She immediately stopped when Kyoya glared at her. It was one of the scariest glares she'd _ever_ received.

"Hate to change the subject but do you know how to dance, you'll need it at the party?"Hikaru asked them.

"No but why would that matter. We have no interest in going to events, so if we could be excused" Haruhi said in an uneasy voice

"No, if you want to be a host you have to know how to dance. I give you a week to learn how to waltz. If you fail I'll tell the entire school that you are a girl, and make you errand boy again" Tamaki declared.

"It's not that bad Haruhi, I'm sure you can learn to dance, and even if you don't I'll still be a host so we can still pay off your debt faster" Alex said in a comforting voice. Haruhi seemed to calm down a little.

"I guess you're right Al-"

"No, the same applies to Alex." Tamaki stated

"Why, I didn't take any of your customers" Alex said defensively.

"No you didn't, but we don't even know what you look like as a girl. I couldn't get any photos of you" Alex raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"So your reason for threatening me, is so that you can see _me_ in _girly_ clothes?" Alex asked, thinking that there had to be another, more logical reason.

"Exactly!" Tamaki stated proudly.

"It's strange that you thinks that's a good reason"Alex sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

"Your doing great Haruhi" Alex called over from her place sitting backwards on a chair, watching the progress of her cousin's dancing. She was distracted when she saw Mori swinging Honey around the room, she had to laughed at them.

**"Hey, why aren't _you_ practicing?"** The twins asked with eyebrows raised

"Oh, I kinda forgot" She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. The twins sweat dropped.

**"Sometimes you're_ too_ laid back"**. She stood up and walked over to them

"Ok then. I'm ready now. Who do I practice with?" She asked them

"Well Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya are too tall to stand in as girls..."Hikaru started

"So it's between us, and Honey"Kaoru said.

"Why can't I ask Kanako. She's helping Haruhi?" They pointed over to where Haruhi was practising, and saw them fall to the ground.

**"Because Haruhi needs all the practice she can get"**

"You make a good point...Well Honey is kinda busy _spinning,_ so I guess you guys are my teachers" Alex said

**"Sound good**** to us." **They grinned.

"Maybe we could just go over the steps today. Then I can practice and not injure either of you." Alex suggested. They nod simultaneity in agreement. They went over the steps with her and when she knew them, she decided that she had done enough for one day and walked back to a seat.

She noticed some guy come into the room with tea ware. When he left, followed shortly after by a flustered Kanako, she made her way over to the hosts. She listened as Kyoya explained that Kanako was engaged to the boy.

"What's his name?" She asked no one in particular. Kyoya answered with a profile on the boy,

"That was Toru Suzushima, good grades, fair social status, ordinary looking, but reliable...if I had to fault him on anything..."

"He doesn't have much presence."Hikaru stated

"And he's faint hearted."Kaoru continued

"In other words he's boring"Kyoya stated. She stared at them in shock, she couldn't help but notice how critical they are on other boys.

"Alright then. We need to work on our strategy!"Tamaki exclaimed, getting the hosts' attentions.

"It is our duty, As members of the Elite Ouran Host Club, To make every girl happy."

* * *

><p><span>1 Week Later<span>

The week passed quickly for everyone and the party was finally beginning. Alex was standing beside Haruhi in a dark blue suit the twin gave her. She listened as Tamaki welcomed the guests, and then Kyoya explained that the best dancer would be queen and win a kiss on the cheek from Tamaki. She looked around the room and took in the extravagance of the place.

**"C'mon Haruhi show a little enthusiasm"** The twins said

"Sorry guys but I' not used to this kind of thing. The only parties I've ever been to are the street festivals"

"Well, we doubt Alex has been to this type of party before either."Hikaru said

"But at least she _looks_ interested".Kaoru said while pulling Alex into the conversation.

"They're right Haruhi, the parties I've been to had completely different dancing and music...and guests...and outfits." Alex mumbled to herself. She looked up when she heard the guys say something about fancy tuna. She looked over and saw Kyoya on the phone ordering sushi, and the twins cuddling Haruhi. She shrugged and went off to dance with some of the guests.

* * *

><p>"So who's getting Haruhi?" Alex asked the twins, who had dragged her away from the main dancefloor. Her question was answered when Mori, Honey and Haruhi came rushing in the door.<p>

"Guys you didn't have to be so forceful"Haruhi said as a bag of clothes were thrown at her.

**"We don't have time for that. Go change"**

"There is only 20 minutes left until the end Haruhi. Oh and boys an, accident towards the end of the night would make it more thrilling for everyone"Kyoya directed the last part at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Whats _that_ supposed to mean?"Alex asked the twins. They just grinned ominously at her. Haruhi cames out in a pink dress and heels, with a long wig on. The twins pulled her over and put some makeup on her. Tamaki busted through the door as Haruhi was finished. When he saw her he blushed.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes" Haruhi complained as she left the room.

"She's so pretty" Tamaki said

"Yeah, she is. But I'm still glad that you dressed her up and not me " The hosts turned to her and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Tamaki shouted looking upset.

"Hey I'm not complaining. I'm glad you seem to have forgotten I'm a girl."Alex said with a laugh. Tamaki started to sob harder but Kyoya stopped him.

"Tamaki I think it's time for you to go"Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded and raced out of the room.

"So will this really work?" Alex asked the group of boys.

"It's hard to tell. Now come on we better get going" Kyoya answered her and they all left to find out the results of their meddling.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered out in the courtyard and watched as the happy couple dance.<p>

"I guess we did a good job. Kanako looks really happy". Alex said and turned to the twins to see them eating bananas. She raised an eyebrow

"Why are you eating bananas?" Alex asked confused by what she was witnessing.

**"You'll see soon" **She shrugged and decided to leave them be.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!". Alex watched as the twins made their way over to Tamaki and Haruhi, with banana peels in hand.

"Now we announce to you the queen"Hikaru announced. Alex looked around at the cheering crowd and when she looked back the banana peels are gone.

"Princess Kanako Kazugasaki". Kaoru announced

"And now for her kiss" Hikaru said.

"**Haruhi will stand in for the king"**Alex was left speechless.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki shouts

"**Well Kyoya said that an accident at the end, would make the party more thrilling for everyone"**

"There's no way I can kiss a girl" Haruhi stated looking nervous.

"If you do it, we'll cut the overall debt by a third" Kyoya said, which changed Haruhi's mind.

"It is only on the cheek" Haruhi reasoned and walked down to Kanako.

"Hey Ale-chan is this Haruhi's first kiss?" Honey asked innocently.

"Yes it is" She said and smirked when she saw Tamaki's horrified face.

"Wait..ah"He slipped on a banana peel and pushed Haruhi causing her to kiss the girl on the lips instead of the cheek. Alex heard the screams of excitement from the crowd and burst out laughing. She managed to go over to the twins and calm down her laughing.

"That was hilarious" She said as she tried to stop laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here is the next chapter...and ****I'd like to thank everyone who's following this.**

**I own nothing. Only Alex**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Alex, Haruhi, Mori and Honey sat in similar outfits, while the other hosts were in waiter outfits. The group watched anxiously as Honey made tea in a bowl. Alex looked around at the faces of the guests and Haruhi, they all seemed torn about whether or not to tell Honey that he should have stopped by now.

"Mitsukuni, you overdid it" Mori announced. She watched as Honey's face dawned a frown and looked like he was about to cry.

"Ah crap...don't cry" Alex muttered to herself as the guests tried to make him feel better and Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"No it's just the right amount for us."

"Anymore and it would be too much."

"See Honey, you don't have to be sad, so cheer up." Alex said to him. He smiled and jumped on her.

"I guess you're right Ale-chan" He said with a giggle.

Haruhi decided to leave the group, saying she wanted to go for a walk. Alex smiled and waved to her as she left.

"Alex you and Haruhi are very close." A girl said

"Yeah we are...but we're cousins after all." Alex said with a shrug. The girls' eyes went wide.

"You and Haruhi are cousins too?"The other girl asked. Alex looked at them and tilted her head in confusion.

"Well yeah. Who else are cousins?" She asked a little confused.

"Me and Takashi of course." Honey said with a big smile and ran over and jumped on Mori.

"Oh I didn't know. I guess you learn something new everyday" Alex said with a laugh, which made the girls to giggle.

* * *

><p><span>(Time Skip)<span>

Alex was admiring the cherry blossoms, enjoying the quiet after a long day of hosting, when she was pulled over to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, Alex did you guys choose your electives for this term" Hikaru asked them

"We should take conversational french." Kaoru suggested

"I don't know guys" Haruhi said.

"I think the four of us should take it together" Hikaru said in a mischievous tone.

**"We are in the same class after all" **They said in a sly voice and looked back at Tamaki who went and crouched in a corner.

"I don't mind...it might be kinda fun" Alex said with a shrug, which made them to grin.

**"Yay, so you'll do it too, right Haruhi?****"**

"Sure why not" She answered with a shrug. She walked away from the twins and Alex who was still in their hold. Before they could say anything else they heard Tamaki.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Tamaki's voice rang out getting everyone's attention. He saw Haruhi and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I want my daughters to dress as girls! Change back now!"He cried out while shaking Haruhi.

"Someone needs to calm Tamaki senpai down, before he breaks Haruhi".Alex said and looked to the twins who nodded.

"There's no need to rush things, they'll be found out soon enough"Hikaru said in a calm voice.

"That's right the physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru finished in the same tone.

"Oh, I seem to have forgotten about that" Kyoya said while looking down at this black notebook.

"Then that means that there's no doubt about it" Haruhi said

"They're going to find out that we're girls". Alex stated, seeming rather unaffected by the possibility of it happening.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

Alex strolled down the halls of Ouran on her way to the host club. She was held back in class, so she could be complimented on her work. That hadn't happened before Ouran, but she supposed that what you get at a prestigious private academy. Alex sighed and took her pocket watch out from under her shirt and popped it open.

"I'm already late. No point in rushing." She said to herself

She rounded the corner and went to the doors and opened them. She looked around, just waiting to be scolded by Kyoya for being so late. Instead Hikaru and Kaoru pulled her over to a laughing Haruhi. Alex looked over and saw a gloomy Tamaki crouched in a corner.

"I'm late one day and I seem to miss _everything._..What's going on?" Alex asked trying to understand what she missed.

"Haruhi told us she hates the host club. Do you hate us Ale-chan?" Honey asked with teary eyes.

"No I don't...but hate is strong word. " Alex said calmly. Tamaki appeared in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

"At least one of my daughters love their-"

"I never said love, love is also a very strong word" She interrupted him making him go back to his corner.

**"But you ****don't wanna be found out**** right?"**The twins asked her hoping that she had a different reaction to Haruhi.

"I don't really mind either way". Alex replied and it was clear when they freaked out that it wasn't the answer they were hoping for.

"What did you say to them?"Alex asked Haruhi.

"Nothing really that bad. Just that I hate being in the host club, and that if everyone finds out that I'm girl, then it won't bother me"Haruhi shrugged and Alex nodded.

"Fancy tuna"Alex raised an eyebrow at Mori confused at what he was talking about, but then she heard them try and motivate Haruhi with food.

"What are you talking about? Just because I'm poor and haven't had it before, doesn't mean that I'm such a glutton that I would continue fooling everyone into thinking I'm a guy,haha" Haruhi said in an unconvincing voice.

"Will I really get to try some" She said in a smaller voice making most of the host club cheer.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Morning<span>

"So what's the physical exams like here?" Alex asked the twins as they walked down a hallway.

**"They're**** just a physical exam, why would they be any different because we're rich?"**

"I guess that makes sense" Haruhi said. They opened the doors and were greeted by dozens of smiling doctors and nurses.

"Yeah, just a _regular_ physical exam" Alex said to Haruhi with a laugh.

The twins were taken away by a nurse to get their height measured, which left Haruhi and Alex.

"Excuse me , could you please follow me so we can get you height measurement" Asked a nurse

"Sure, let's go" Alex said. She followed the nurse but stopped when she saw a group of girls gathered.

"Hey, what's going-" She stopped mid sentence and laughed when she saw Mori and Honey dressed up like doctors. Honey saw her and put a finger to his lips shushing her. She nodded and managed to reign in her laughing. She turned and continued walking but froze again when she saw a doctor that didn't seem match the others.

"Mr. Marshal are you coming?" The nurse asked her.

"Yeah, sorry I got distracted" She said with a smile.

After her height was taken she came across a rather large group of girls gathered outside a curtain with Kaoru and Hikaru standing there with no shirts on. The girls around her were screaming and giggling at the sight of the half naked twins.

"God the girls are even louder than usual" Alex said to herself as she stood behind _another_ group of girls who are waiting to see Haruhi.

"**Yeah they are" **The twins voice said from behind her, both still shirtless.

"Shouldn't you two be over there" Alex said to them.

"**Yeah, but we _have_ to see this"** They said with grins. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are-" She stopped when she saw Tamaki come out with a brown wig claiming to be Haruhi. She burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Tamaki came over looking furious and embarrassed. Alex was laughing so hard that it was actually starting to hurt.

"I thought you said that they wouldn't be able to tell it was me!" He shouted at them.

"**Think of it as us getting back at you for calling us the homosexual supporting cast" **They said with smirks, and continued laughing, which made him storm off.

"Why did he call you...you know what do I even want to know?" Alex asked as her laughing subsided.

"**No, probably not." **They said and pulled Alex over to Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Ah, your both you both come with me. I went ahead and had a separate room set up, a special boys clinic. There is also a doctor standing by who's been sworn to secrecy" Kyoya said

"It turns out all the doctors here work at Kyoya's family's hospitals" Hikaru said

"Would have been nice if he told us earlier". Kaoru said.

"I had to get my revenge too. After all I don't think of myself as supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise." Kyoya said with a smile. Alex made a mental note to never piss Kyoya or the twins off if she could help it.

* * *

><p>They walked into the room and saw a woman doctor sitting waiting at a desk. She turned around and greeted them with a smile.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Fujioka and . I've been informed of your situation, please go undress over behind the curtain."

"**Sure"**. They said and went into separate curtained areas. Alex started with of her jacket, shirt and trousers, leaving her in her black and white striped boyshorts and a white tank top covering her wrapped chest. She started to take the wrappings off under her tank top. "Stupid wrappings..can't reach. Ah, I'll just ask Haruhi to help."She turned to the curtain separating them and pulled it open while pulling at her top.

"Hey Haruhi, I can't get at these wrappings, could you..."She trailed off when looked up and saw that weird doctor from earlier leaning over a shirtless Haruhi, with his hand over her mouth. Alex glared at the man who had noticed her. Every muscle in her body clenched and her teeth grinded together.

" Get The. Hell Off . My Cousin" She demanded. The man visibly flinched from the venom in her voice and let go of Haruhi. Alex relaxed considerably, but she was still on guard. He went to talk only to interrupted.

"Tama-chan Kick!" Tamaki shouted as he kicked the pervert and sent him into a wall.

"**One, good looks that attract the public eye" **The twins said. Kyoya arrived and continued.

"Two, more wealth than you can imagine"

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook," Mori trailed off and Honey finished his sentence.

"The hideous wickedness of this world". Alex felt something being draped over her shoulder. She looked up to see that Mori gave her his jacket. She could feel herself blushing as she realised that she was practically in her underwear. She looked down to see the jacket thankfully went to mid thigh.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki stated as her puts his shirt around Haruhi.

"**We're here. Watch out." **All of them said together.

"Please, don't hurt me. Spare me my life."He continued explaining to the group that his name is Yabu and that he is a doctor who is in debt, and as a result his wife left him, taking his daughter. He came to Ouran to look for her.

"And that was it they left me, I know I'm terrible with money, and I can't say no to anyone. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt. I wanted to see my daughter one more time. When I finally made it to your school I was mistaken as a doctor examining students."

"Well of course, your wearing a lab coat." Hikaru said

"Anyone would mistake you" Said Kaoru.

"And then it I tried to ask someone about my daughter. She started screaming and before I knew it there were people chasing me". He started crying in front of the group of hosts.

"That's so tragic" Tamaki sobbed beside Yabu. Alex shuffled uncomfortably at the sight of the grown man crying.

"Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ourin Public High School?" Kyoya asked

"Yeah, that's right"

"I thought that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy, a _private_ institution. Your daughter doesn't go here" Kyoya stated and Yabu's jaw dropped.

"Man, that's really sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to." Hikaru said.

"I bet your relationship's messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt" Kaoru said.

"Wow Kyo-chan. I'm impressed you figured out he had the wrong school" Honey praised Kyoya.

"Well there's no way the daughter of such a small-time doctor, would get into Ouran Academy" He said smugly.

"Kyoya, would you please get a map of all the public schools in the area? I would like to help this man find his daughter" Tamaki said. Alex looked at Tamaki with a smile. It wasn't everyday that someone helped a stranger out of the goodness of their heart.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya said.

They watched as Yabu left with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked

"After all, if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee that she'll want to speak to him"Kaoru said

"Well, I guess he'll just have to find that out for himself" Tamaki said. Alex looked at Haruhi and they nodded at each other with a smile.

"Hey sorry about this but,guys can you leave now" Haruhi said. The hosts looked shocked at what she said

"Are my daughters still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?" Tamaki asked with teary eyes. Haruhi and Alex looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't be stupid Tamaki just have to finish our physical exams." Alex said with a slight smile while putting an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"As male students of course. But I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with fancy food." Haruhi said with a similar smile.

"Right, we are doing this to repay our debt" Alex said. She looked at the hosts to see them smiling and then at Tamaki who was blushing slightly.

"AWH, look at how cute you are!"He said while hugging Haruhi and Alex.

"Cut it out Tamaki senpai!" Haruhi shouted at Tamaki.

"Hey! Put us down!"Alex said in a stern voice as she realized that she had no trousers on.

"Ah, hey don't touch me there!" Haruhi said which made the twins to pull them out of Tamaki's grasp and into theirs.

"**Red Card!"** They shouted at him. They laughed a little and Hikaru starts talking

"Looks like Tamaki senpai..."

"Is the real pervert"

"Who cares? Would you guys just get out of here!" Haruhi shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, and chapter 6 will be up soon. Thanks again to everyone who follows this and for the comments.**

**I own Alex. Nothing else.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

The hosts were wearing kimonos designed by Hikaru's and Kaoru's mother. Alex loved the kimono she was given and the others were really beautiful. She was in awe of them, the twins's mother was really talented.

"We love you in that kimono Alex, you look amazing." One of the girls said to her. She looked down at the dark red floral kimono that the twins gave her.

"Why thank you, but I'll never look as beautiful as you girls" Alex said with a smile which made the girls giggle.

"What's that around your neck." One of her guests asked.

"Yeah, what is it? You always wear it." Another one said.

"Oh this. It's a pocket watch that belongs to my father" Alex said while holding it out for them to see.

"Well if it's your father's, then why do you have it?" A girls asked in confusion

"Well, he always used to wear it, but when he started traveling for work,he gave it to me" Alex explained with a shrug

"So it's a special pocket watch"

"Yeah, it is. It's important to me." Alex said with a gentle smile.

"That's so sweet" Alex smiled in response but stopped when she heard crying. She stood up and turned around to see Honey crying with a sandal in his hand.

"Ale-chan, Ale-chan" Honey sobbed. Alex stared at him wide-eyed wondering what to do.

"I can't find my sandal" He explained through the tears. Alex nodded and knelt in front of him wiping away his tears uneasily.

"It's alright, I'll help you find it" Alex said in a calming voice.

"Ok" He nodded and stopped crying a bit. Alex to let a breath out that she didn't realize she was holding, she was just glad she didn't make it worse.

"Let's go see if Haruhi has seen it yeah?" Alex asked him while holding her hand out for him to take. He took it and she ignored the squeals from her guest...she had gotten used to their crazy reactions.

"Yeah"He said. They walked over to Haruhi and her guests. Alex was about to ask for her help when she heard Mori.

"Mitsukuni" He said with a sandal in his hand. Honey looked at him with teary eyes.

"Takashi?"

"I noticed that you dropped it" Mori said while putting on Honey's sandal.

"Takashi!" Honey threw himself at Mori and hugged him. Alex turned to Haruhi who has an exasperated expression on her face.

"Tears sure are popular today" Alex said

"Yeah. How are they able to cry so easily?" Haruhi asked and Alex shrugged. She turned around to and bumped into one of the twins and something fell out off his sleeve. Haruhi picked it up and looked at it, she then showed it to Alex.

**"What's this?"** They asked the twins.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops" Kaoru said.

"There's no woman who can resist a man on the brink of tears" Hikaru stated.

"I'm pretty sure I could" Alex muttered

**"What's that mean?"**

"Nothing really. It's just that seeing people cry, makes me a tad uncomfortable" Alex said while showing a small distance between her finger and thumb.

**"So, the 'Laid Back Type' actually gets uncomfortable?" **They asked mischievously

"Of course somethings make me uncomfortable." Alex said with a shrug.

"Here guys theses are for you" Kaoru said and handed a fancy sweet to Alex and Haruhi.

"It's for me." Haruhi said with pink cheeks while Alex was still looking at the sweet with wide eyes.

"This is the nicest sweet I've ever seen. " Alex whispered.

"**Awh, aren't you the cutest" **The twins said with big grins.

"I knew Alex like sweets, but I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi?" Asked one of the guests

"Oh I don't really, but this would be a perfect memorial offering for my mother."The girls blushed and smiled at Haruhi. Alex heard what Haruhi said and hands her sweet over.

"You can use mine as an offering too. It's too pretty to eat anyway."Alex said with a slight smile. She walked over to the twins, Honey and Mori. Honey pulled her over to him and Mori.

"That was a really nice thing to do Ale-chan. I know how much you like sweets. Right Takashi?". Honey said as he hugged her.

She looked up to see Mori giving her a smile, and then he patted her head.

"It was a nice thing" He said. Alex looked back down to hide the slight pink tint on her cheeks_._ Then she heard Tamaki.

"How could you. My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without eye drops, is the mark of a true host" He declared to Haruhi.

"Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"Tamaki asked. Alex to rolled her eyes and decided to stop listening to their conversation.

"Hey guys who's that?" Alex asked as a girl peeked out from behind a wall. The hosts looked over.

"**Looks like the host club has a brand new guest" **The twins said and went over to the girl.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaoru asked while pulling out a red rose.

"Watching from afar is no fun"Hikaru said doing the same as Kaoru.

"**Please miss"**

"Stop that. How many times have I told you, that you have to be more courteous with new guests?" Tamaki explained

"Please don't be afraid, princess. I welcome you to the Ouran host club." Tamaki said in gentle voice. Then the girl shocked everyone by smacking him in the face.

"No! Don't touch me! You're phony!" She shouted at him.

"What do you mean 'I'm phony'?" Tamaki asked in shock.

"Like I said, you're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!You're a stupid, narcissist. You're incompetent, a commoner, you're disgusting!" She shouted at him and he fell to the ground. Alex eyebrows went up to her hairline. She never thought she would see a girl react that way to Tamaki.

"I don't suppose you are.." Kyoya said, but the girl interrupted.

"It's you, Kyoya!" She shouted as she ran over Tamaki and jumped on Kyoya, hugging him.

"Oh how I longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming."She said with teary eyes.

* * *

><p><span>(Time Skip)<span>

"Your fiancé?" Hikaru asked not really believing her.

"Kyoya senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"As in, this guy right here?" Alex asked will pointing at Kyoya.

"Of course. My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into class 1A tomorrow" Renge stated. Alex looked over at Tamaki to see that he was still sitting in a corner being depressed.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked.

"Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." Kaoru said with a slight laugh and Alex had to hold back a laugh at the name. She still remembers the glare she got from Kyoya when she laughed at him before.

"Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we are husband and wife?" Kyoya asked. Renge decided to start explaining her love for Kyoya.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight. I couldn't resist the way you were admiring those flowers in the back yard when you thought no one was looking. Or how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten." Alex quirked an eyebrow in confusion. That didn't seem like Kyoya.

"**Are you serious?" **The twins asked in disbelief

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked her, trying to make sense of the situation at hand.

"No way! I could recognise my love anywhere!" Renge shouted out and continued talking

"He's a gentleman, who is kind to everyone, but doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude, but sometimes he gets lonely." The hosts looked at each other in utter confusion and disbelief. Okay, that _definitely _wasn't the Kyoya the knew.

"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, 'Uki-Doki Memorial'." Renge said

"Uki?"Honey asked in confusion.

"Doki?" Alex said as her head tilted to the side.

"OTAKU!" Tamaki exclaimed causing a chain reaction. Alex eyes widened in shock.

"OTAKU?!" Hikaru shouted. Alex saw that Mori looked severely confused and clearly he had no idea what an otaku is.

"Hm?" He said

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE!" Kaoru shouted in shock.

"I get it now. You love that character, and you're projecting that love on to me and you've somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I presume this character wears glasses as well." Kyoya deduced

"So she made it up. You're not really her fiancé,right?" Tamaki asked

"No, I don't recall asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've ever met the girl" Kyoya said and the hosts sweat dropped, and Tamaki looked relieved.

"He could have said so sooner" Alex said and the other hosts nodded in agreement.

"According to my research, you're in charge of running this club right?" Renge reappeared having calmed down somewhat.

"That's right, Kyo-chan is our director" Honey told her.

"I've made up my mind,from now on I'm gonna be the manager of this host club!" Renge stated with determination in her voice.

"Listen, Kyoya-" Tamaki said uneasily

"Miss Hoshakuji is the only daughter of a _very_ important Ootori family client. Please be polite and try not to offend her" Kyoya said to the hosts.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you" Renge said with a smile.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

The hosts were all gathered around a table ready to discuss the lady manager situation.

"I've been thinking that having a lady manager will be a good thing" Tamaki announced to the hosts.

**"And how's that?"** The twins asked him

"Well it's fairly obvious. Renge is transferring the same class as Haruhi and Alex. So if they have a girl friend around, it could bring out the female within them."

"Good grief" Haruhi deadpanned

"This is our chance to help them get in touch with their feminine sides. This is an important mission. Right now they don't have any friends in class other than these two shady twins. That no good for them" Tamaki declared while pointing at the twins.

**"Like you have room to talk" **They said

"Hey everyone. You'll be happy to know that your new lady manager has made you cookies" Renge said walking in the door.

"Oh, isn't she ladylike. I'm so moved by your generosity." Tamaki said  
>"They aren't for you phony prince" Renge said and frowned at Tamaki and he went into his corner sulking again.<p>

"Sorry, I burned them a little, but I tried my best. Oh I already know what you'll say,' It doesn't matter, if I made them then they are perfect'" Renge said while giggling to herself.

"Oh Kyoya you're so sweet to me" Renge said while in her dreamland.

"She's right, they are burnt" Honey said while taking a bite of a cookie

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni it's bad for you" Mori said while tossing the cookie away. Renge screamed and ran after them making Honey to cry.

"Waah. She's scaring me". Honey cried out as Mori ran away from Renge with him in his arms.

Alex walked over to Haruhi and took a cookie out of the bag and looked at it deciding whether to eat it. She like sweet stuffs nearly as much as Honey but she wasn't sure on these cookies.

"Hey Haruhi, what are they like?"Alex asked waiting for an answer.

"There's not that bad. They have a good flavour. " Haruhi said after taking a bite of a cookie. Alex shrugged and bit into a cookie.

"Yeah, I've had worse." Alex said while eating the cookie.

"Hey Haruhi, can I try some?"Hikaru said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Sure" Haruhi said. Hikaru leaned and took a bite of the cookie still in Haruhi's mouth.

"Uh oh, you have crumbs on your face" Kaoru said and licked the crumbs off Haruhi's cheek. Tamaki appeared looking furious.

"Did you see what those shady twins did?" Tamaki shouted at Kyoya

"If you wanted some, there is plenty left, and you could have just told me where it was " Haruhi said. Tamaki then grabbed her face in his hands

"That's not how you're supposed to react. You're meant to stay strong and casually brush them aside. Do you understand me!-"

"This is sexual harassment senpai" Haruhi said

Alex looked at the twins and tilted her head to the side, ignoring Tamaki's shouting.

**"What?"**They asked when they noticed her stare.

"That was kinda unnecessary" Alex said indifferently while eating another cookie.

"You know, you have something on you face too". They said with a glint in their eyes, and they went either side of her and licked the crumbs away from the sides of her mouth.

**"There all better"**

"You know that was kinda pointless. I'm going to get more crumbs on my face now" Alex said as she ate the rest of the cookie. Tamaki grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the twins.

"Don't touch her either. You shady twins stay away from my daughters!" Tamaki shouted. The twins went to say something only to be interrupted by Renge's shouts.

"All of your characters, except for Kyoya is luke warm!" Renge shouted at the group.

"All of you must have a dark side. Don't you know that girls are vulnerable to handsome boys who are troubled. If you don't, then it's only a matter of time before the girls will get bored and stop coming. Are you trying to ruin my Kyoya's business?" Renge explained.

"As manager it is my job to change characters backgrounds. Let's start with you" Renge said while pointing at Honey.

"If you're as cute inside as your are outside, then your no different from a baby. So from now on you are the baby-faced thug," Honey whimpered in response

"And you are his childhood friend flunkie," She said while pointing at Mori

"Both of you are basketball players, stuck in your own world," She told the twins

"You're an honor student who is constantly bullied," She said to Haruhi

"You seem laid back, and uneffected by everything, but you are emotionally unstable." She told Alex who raised an eyebrows.

"And Tamaki, you are praised by everyone for your looks but you have an inferiority complex, so you are the lonely prince"

"And Kyoya you're perfect the way you are. So you just stay as kind and affectionate as ever." Renge said with a smile

"Thank you I'm honoured" Kyoya replied with a smile.

"The lonely prince. That title is perfect for me." Tamaki said

"Yeah right. That couldn't be further from the truth" Haruhi stated

"Come on Kyoya senpai" Hikaru whispered to Kyoya.

"You've got to do something"Kaoru whispered a plea.

"Why? It seems like the boss is up for it" Kyoya said while gesturing to Tamaki, who was posing up against a wall.

"How does this look Renge? Do these poses work for a lonely prince?" Tamaki asked in a sad voice.

"Oh, you're pretty good at that Tamaki. But you know it would be even better if you were in the rain" Renge suggested sounding excited.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out, I bet it will be interesting. It always is" Kyoya said.

* * *

><p>"ACTION" Renge shouted and Alex set off. Alex ran through the trees in the pouring rain until she was out of breath. She leaned back against a tree and slid to the ground. She let some tears build up in her eyes. Then as the tears poured down her cheeks she pulled her knees to her chest and she buried her face in them. All that could be heard is her muffled sobs, until a twig snapped and she lifted her head in alarm and met Tamaki's equally alarmed face.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Alex said in a raspy voice

"I could ask you the same, but it's pretty clear what you're doing" Tamaki said while walking closer to Alex, who lowered her head to hide the tears.

"Can you just leave?" Alex said with a stronger voice.

"Why should I leave?" Tamaki asked in a gentle voice. Alex stood up looking at him with an angry face.

"Ok,I'll leave if you tell me why you were crying" Tamaki said with his hands up in surrender. She sighed in defeat.

"Me and Haruhi are commoners and the kids at this school remind us everyday. I pretend it doesn't get to me and that nothing bothers me because I have to be the strong one, the calm one. I'm the shoulder to cry on, the one to say 'everything will be fine'. When really I'm far from calm and care free. I come here because it's the only place I can let out what I hold inside me everyday. " Alex said while on the brink on bursting into tears.

"It's ok. You and I aren't that different. Everyone thinks that they know the real me but the don't the only see what they want to see. This is where I come to clear my head. So we can just be alone together" Tamaki said. Alex nodded slowly before she burst into tears and crumbled to the ground. Tamaki walked over and sat down beside her and pulled her into his chest.

"AND CUT." Renge's voice cut through the scene causing Alex to pull back and wipe her face. Tamaki stood and helped her up. Renge appeared and pulled the two over to some chairs.

"That was perfect. The both of you were amazing. Alex I'm really impressed" Renge said to them.

"Oh thanks Renge" She said with a smile

"Now you two go get dry" She said and left

"You did really good out there Tamaki senpai" Alex said in her normal voice with a smile at him. He looked at her and hugged her.

"Oh, you think so. You did so well too. You made the eye drops so real" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Thanks, and they were real tears. Back in England I was in drama class and I was taught how to cry on cue" Alex said with a shrug.

"Oh that means you're a proper host now!" He exclaimed and hugged her again.

"Thanks. I'm going to go dry off more" Alex said.

"Ok. I'm gonna go find Haruhi" He said excitedly and ran off.

* * *

><p><span>A Few Days Later<span>

"I bought the video of that film you made" A guest said catching the host club members attentions. Alex walked over to the group and had a confused look on her face.

"So did I"

"Me too"

"You did?" Tamaki asked confused.

"The scene in the rain between Tamaki and Alex were just phenomenal" Alex was seriously confused. Haruhi had told her what had happened with the camera. The footage was supposed to be gone.

"I just loved the lonely prince"

"And the loving relationship between the twins was so sweet" All the guests started to scream and giggle at the thought of the film.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked

"I may have broken the camera lense, but the footage we already shot wasn't damaged. But I did cut out that one violent scene" Kyoya explained.

"**So is this what you meant by interesting?"** The twins sweat-dropped.

"Good day everyone" Renge said getting the hosts' attention.

"Renge? I thought you went back to France" Tamaki said. Renge went over to Haruhi and held her hands.  
>"When you said it was fun to get to know people, you were talking about me" Renge said in a dreamy tone.<p>

"Yeah" Haruhi said uncertainly.

"Come on Haruhi. Let's go to my house and play some games" Renge said. Alex decided to_ try_ to save her cousin. She stepped in front of them and pulled Haruhi away from Renge.

"Sorry Renge. Haruhi can't leave without me we have to go home together. So I'll just be taking Haruhi and we'll-" Alex said trying to help her cousin.

"Perfect! The two of you can come. I alway liked you anyway" Renge said with a giggle. She grabbed the two of them and dragged them to the door. Alex shrugged, there was no way out of it so she might as well try to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey back at last. I apologize for taking forever with this update, but I kind of changed the way I was writing. I edited the first 5 chapters as well...But here it is.**

**And thanks to everyone following this.**

**I don't own anything other than Alex.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Alex was finishing up with her guests when she heard a commotion. She looked over and saw Tamaki shouting at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey guys, whats-" She was interrupted by Tamaki,

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?!" He shouted at the twins, while showing a laptop with topless pictures of Haruhi and Alex...as boys. Alex looked at Haruhi to see that she was frozen in horror.

"You look great Haru-chan and Ale-chan" Honey said enthusiastically.

"If Tamaki senpai actually thinks they're real, he's a bigger idiot than I thought" Alex said to Haruhi. When she didn't reply she noticed that she was still standing speechless. Alex turned and saw Honey standing next to her.

"I guess Haruhi doesn't like the picture" Alex said and he giggled.

"Yeah, but you don't seem to mind Ale-chan"

"Well, I know I don't look like that topless, so I know it's fake. So no reason to get worked up over it" Alex replied with a shrug. Alex felt a tug on her arm and turned to see that Haruhi was pulling her over to the twins.

"Would you stop making weird pictures of us?" Haruhi asked the twins.

"Yeah, because it's a little creepy" Alex stated.

"What do take us for anyway?" Haruhi asked.

**"Isn't it obvious. Your our toys"** They said and Alex sweatdropped.

"In order to entertain oneself, in this boring life" Hikaru said.

"One must find himself stimulating toys" Kaoru said.

"I'm so _not_ your toy." Alex said in a serious tone.

"And neither am I!" Haruhi said in an angry voice.

"Toys? You want toys?, come to the black magic club and get a free curse doll." Said a creepy voice. Alex quirked an eyebrow at the door that she didn't notice earlier.

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked

**"Wait a second, has that door always been there?"** The twins asked in confusion

"We have a black magic club?" Alex asked no one in particular.

"Nekozawa senpai doesn't care for bright places" Kyoya stated

"Don't involved with him Haruhi, if you do, you'll end up cursed" Tamaki stated

"Do you have any proof of that?" Haruhi asked rather skeptically. Tamaki explained what happened last year at finals. After a couple of seconds, it was clear to Alex that it was Tamaki being an idiot again, so she zoned out. Next thing she knew, Nekozawa was running out of the room, and Tamaki had gotten all gloomy again.

**"Hey Haruhi, Alex. We have a favour to ask you?"** The twins asked

"What is it?" Haruhi asked

"The next time we get a day off..."

"Can we come over to your place to hang out?"

"Why?" Alex asked

**"We're curious to see where you live"**

"No way" Haruhi said

**"Pleaseee?"**

"You guys will just make fun of us" Alex said

"I too have thought I should pay a visit to your family" Tamaki said

"No way in hell senpai" Haruhi stated, which made him go sulk in a corner, again.

**"We can solve this with a game. If you can't pick which one is Hikaru, then we get to come over to your house tonight."** The twins said while putting on hats. Although that was supposed to make it difficult to know who was who, Alex knew it wouldn't make a difference to her or Haruhi. They had figured out how to tell the differences between them _quite _some time ago.

"This one's Kaoru, and this one's Hikaru." Haruhi stated with ease

**"You got it wrong."**

"No, Haruhi was right. You might look the same, but you have _some_ differences." Alex said and walked off, deciding to abandon that conversation, and look for Honey and Mori. She had been told by an excited Honey the day before that he was getting new cake. She was quite excited too, Honey always got the best cakes.

"There you are Ale-chan" Honey called out to her.

"Hey guys, how are you?" She asked as she sat down between Honey and Mori.

"We're great. The new cake's here, taste it." Honey said while shoving a plate in her lap.

"Thanks Honey" She said and patted his head. He beamed a smile at her which made his guest squeal at his cuteness. Unfortunately, before she could even taste the cake she heard some shouting.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Alex asked with a frown. She looked at Mori who got up with Honey on his back. He nodded his head in the direction of the noise, gesturing for her to follow. She got up and walked beside the older teens to where the other hosts and guests had gathered.

"What's going on over here?" Alex asked. She made her way through the crowd to the front and was faced with a heated argument between the twins.

**"YOUR MOTHER WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE UP"** They shouted at each other.

**"That's it. We're over"** They said and turned and walked away. Alex frowned at the scene she had saw. She was confused but she had a feeling that this was going to be _bad._

* * *

><p><span>The Next Morning<span>

"I hope they made up" Alex said to Haruhi who was sitting in her at her desk behind her. Alex was sitting backwards on her chair so that she was facing her cousin.

"I'm sure they did. They couldn't still be mad at each other" Haruhi said as she read over some notes. She had told Alex what happened between them, and how it had started. It seemed to be started ,unintentionally, by something Haruhi said. Alex still wasn't sure if she quite grasped why they were fighting though.

"Good morning" She heard a voice say. She looked to the door and saw Hikaru walking over with pink hair.

"So..._pink_?" Alex asked him looking at his hair.

"Pink suits me. I don't want to be mistaken for Kaoru all my life" He explained and sat down beside Haruhi.

"Good morning." Kaoru said as he walked over, also sporting a new hairstyle.

"So Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi asked but they ignored her.

"I was finally able to sleep alone last night, but I had a nightmare that my stylist dyed my hair pink. It was so ridiculous I woke up screaming" Kaoru said, clearing making a joke at Hikaru's expense. He retaliated by pushing Kaoru's chair away so he fell to floor. Kaoru kicked Hikaru's chair making him fall too. That was when they really started going at it, they started throwing things at each other. Alex watched as Haruhi sat in the middle of it. Alex groaned as she turned around to her desk and put her head back on her table. She didn't know if she could sit back and watch this go on for long.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why I'm here" Alex said as she walked into the cafeteria with Haruhi. She would have preferred to sit with Haruhi and eat their lunches together like usual. Although they were very different types of lunches. Her lunch usually consisted of fruit, a sandwich and a granola bar... and sometimes she managed to sneak some candy past Haruhi. Haruhi sighed before answering.<p>

"We have to try to keep them out of trouble" She said while pointing to the twins. Alex raised her eyebrows and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"They're_ Hikaru and Kaoru._ It's nearly_ impossible_ to keep those two out of trouble" Alex said with a tired sigh. She had to _physically_ pull the twins apart 4 times already and they weren't even half way through the day yet.

"I know. But please, I can't deal with them alone" Haruhi sighed.

"Fine I'll stay. But if they start what they did in the classroom earlier, then I'm out." Alex said calmly. There was just no chance of her trying to separate them again, it had proved useless. Haruhi nodded and they waited for the twins to get their lunch.

**"I'll have the A lunch"**

**"No make that the B lunch"**

**"STOP COPYING ME. WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"**

"Amazing. Perfect unison, even when fighting" Haruhi deadpanned. Alex had to admit that it was kinda impressive how they did that...even if they were fighting.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about. You two are a disgrace to the host club" Tamaki voice said. Alex turned around to see all the hosts standing in a group together.

"We've had enough of this. You're both to blame." Honey said and pulled a piece of cake out.

"Now, you're going halfsies on this cake. But I want a piece too, so we'll go thirdsies. Oh, we can't split the strawberry, I'll take it 'cause they're my favourite." Honey rambled on until Mori lifted him away from the twins. Alex was glad someone stopped him. Even though he was trying to help...he wasn't helping at all.

"Leave them alone. Your just making it worse" Mori said.

"Oh. Haruhi and Alex, I didn't expect to see you here" Tamaki said excitedly.

"She was worried about _those_ two, so she followed them and brought me" Alex explained sounding unusually exasperated.

"We usually bring a boxed lunch, we were gonna eat them in the class room" Haruhi said.

"A boxed lunch?" Tamaki asked and went quiet. Haruhi walked away to a table but Alex stayed, trying to figure out what happened the eccentric blond to make him go quiet.

"What's with him?" Alex asked Kyoya who appeared beside her

"I'm not sure, but I believe that he is imagining things again" Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"Oh...well that's not normal" Alex muttered

"My thoughts exactly" He said with a sigh

"I don't care if it's in an embarrassing heart shape. I WILL EAT IT" Tamaki yelled dramatically.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But it's clear that your fantasies are completely incoherent." Kyoya said and walked away. Alex shrugged and went over and sat beside Hikaru. She looked over to see Haruhi eating from one of the lunch trays and Hikaru had her boxed lunch.

"Hey what you get for lunch?" Hikaru asked Alex

"A fruit salad, and a sandwich." She replied with a shrug. They were distracted from their conversation as Haruhi tasted her lunch. She must have loved it because she even had a little blush and everything.

"Well played Hikaru. As a reward I'll trade you my lunch for your boxed lunch" Tamaki said as he appeared beside them.

"No way" He answered. Kaoru then arrived and sat down on the othe side of Haruhi.

"If you liked that, why don't you taste my lunch Haruhi?" Kaoru said as he picked up a spoon with food on it.

"Say 'ahh'" He said and started to spoon feed her. Alex watched as Hikaru practically lunged across the table to get in the way.

'Chomp' Hikaru ate it instead.

"Quit butting in. Get lost Kaoru" Hikaru's voice came out in a mumble, since he still had the spoon in his mouth. Kaoru picked a bowl of something off his tray and threw it at Hikaru, who used Tamaki's face as a shield. It hit him smack in the face. Alex stared mouth agape at Tamaki's face that was now covered in some creamy coloured liquid. If she wasn't dreading what was about to happen, she would have laughed so hard. Then the twins started to throw things at each other again. It was almost exactly the same thing they did that morning, except she saw Mori and Honey caught in the middle once or twice. Alex sighed loudly and stood up at the same time Haruhi did.

"I think I'll eat in the classroom after all. Coming Alex?" Haruhi said as she took her boxed lunch.

"Definitely" She said as she walked away from the mess the twins were making.

* * *

><p>All the hosts, minus the twins, were gathered for a meeting. They sat around a table and the only sound that could be heard was the typing on the calculator Kyoya was using. Alex was resting her head on her arms, and if someone didn't start talking, she was gonna fall asleep. She might have stopped breaking up the twins fights, but jusst listening to them had worn her out.<p>

"Looking at the numbers. If this continues, we're going to have to stop providing our 'Brotherly Love' package." Kyoya's voice rang out, disturbing the hosts from their thoughts.

"Oh and Haruhi. I want you to know there is no reason to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comment that started this in the first place" He said with a smile.

"It doesn't matter who or what started it...They _chose_ to keep fighting with each other" Alex sighed tiredly.

"It's weird for them to be fighting like this...It's never happened before" Honey said with a frown.

"Uh huh" Mori agreed

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked, while looking confused. Alex was surprised, she was pretty had to get riled up, but even she and Haruhi had a few falling outs over the years.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since preschool. I wasn't in their year so I never got to talk to them. But I remember that they always played together." Honey said sadly.

"That's true. I've only known them since middle-school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance, except each other, they were even more warped back then." Tamaki said and paused.

"Maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means they are expanding their horizons a bit. Let's leave them alone to work it out." He said optimistically.

"I sure hope they make up soon, I don't know if I can handle one more fight." Alex mumbled the last part as an afterthought.

"You seem unusually down today Alex" Kyoya noted while looking up from his black book.

"I'm pretty beat, I spend the morning trying to stop them fighting. I guess I'm just tired" Alex said with a shrug.

"Oh no! Those twins are affecting Alex too. It's okay Alex, Daddy's here!" Tamaki panicked while shaking her

"Can you stop shaking me? I'm fine" Alex said. Although now that she thought about it, she wasn't feeling herself.

"It seems I haven't taken into account the other outcomes of the twins fight. The club's profit is going to be considerably lower than I first thought" Kyoya said with a sigh. Alex was sure that everyone was thinking along the lines of,'the twins better make up soon'.

* * *

><p>The hosts watched on as the twins threw <em>literally<em> everything they had at each other. Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing. A _huge_ mountain of stuff had developed and there poor Honey was, right on top of it. She couldn't wait until this day was over. She was going to lose it if she didn't get away from them. They were just being childish now. She didn't even remember why fighting in the first place!

"Don't you think it's time you made up. All this fighting is driving _insane_" Tamaki said and Alex could sympathize.

"Driving _you _insane. How do you think I feel? Every time I look in the mirror I see his face. I'm sick of always being mistaken for you Kaoru. The truth is I hate your guts!" Hikaru shouted

"You took the words out of my mouth. In fact I hate you so much I bought this curse doll" Kaoru exclaimed while pulling out a wooden curse doll and a marker. Tamaki gasped and curled into a corner from fright. Alex didn't really believe that thing worked, but still they were starting to take it too far now.

"I'm gonna complete the curse, by writing your name on the back" Kaoru said while writing on the back.

"From now on, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow." Alex watched as Haruhi ran over to them and thumped them on their heads.

"Would you guys knock it off!" Haruhi said while taking the curse doll away.

"What are you doing? You don't bring something like that into a petty fight." Alex said while walking over to them.

"Both of you are at fault, but what's worse is that you brought everyone into your big mess!" Haruhi yelled

"Now apologise to each other! If you don't now, I'm never letting you guys come over to my house! Have I made myself clear?!" They watched as the twins expressions turned from shocked to mischievous smirks.

"Huh?" Haruhi deadpanned

**"So what you're saying is that if we make up, we can go over to your place?"**

"AHHHHH" Haruhi screamed when she realised she had been played. The hosts watched in complete shock and disbelief as the twins spoke lovingly to one another.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru. Even if we followed the script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't say that Hikaru. I was so worried, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you."

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again"

"Hikaru" He cried

""You've gotta be kidding. You have been faking the whole time?!" Honey yelled

**"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored" **They said as if it was obvious. And with that reasoning Alex's calm demeanor was gone.

"I can't_ believe_ you two" Alex hissed out. The hosts looked at her in surprise. They had never seen the laid-back host so agitated...well except for Haruhi.

"Everyone was _worried_ about you two, and you were playing around because you were _bored_?!" She asked looking furious. The twins seemed shocked as well, they didn't expect anyone to actually get upset.

**"Uh, we-" **

"No! You've said enough. If the next words out of your mouths aren't a _sincere _apology, then I don't wanna hear you speaking to me again." Alex stated as she stared heatedly at the twins. They stared back wide-eyed and with open mouths, they never thought that Alex could ever get angry at all, never mind at them.

**"We never thought anyone would worry. We're really sorry." **They said solumnly. Alex looked at their apologetic faces and took a deep breath

"Good. Just don't do something like that again, or I'll do a lot worse than reprimand you" Alex said. The hosts were confused as to how she could change from terrifying to the normal Alex so quickly, but they didn't question it. Everyone was just glad that everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

Alex watched as the twins hosted together, looking as happy as ever. She still couldn't believe that they caused all of that trouble because they were bored. It really irritated her and she flipped but they apologized and meant it so she forgave them.

"It's good to see everything's okay" Alex said to Haruhi, who was walking beside her.

"Yeah. I just hope it never happens again" She said

"Me too"

**"It's time to play the 'which one is Hikaru' game" **The twins said while leaning on each other.

"I know. The one with the pink hair is Hikaru" One of their guests said.

**"We have a winner"**

"Are you going to keep your new hair colours. It's much easier to tell you apart now" Another guest said

"Hn. No it isn't" Haruhi said as she and Alex walked past the group.

**"Hm?" **

"Today the pink one is Kaoru, and the blue one is Hikaru. You swapped colours for the day huh?" Alex said with a small smile. She turned and continued walking along side Haruhi.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I apologize for taking so long. It won't take that long again. <strong>

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back again with chapter 7, I wasn't even sure to skip this one or not, it isn't one of my favourites...but I did it anyways.**

** I never thought so many would follow this story so thanks everyone.**

**"Bold" = is speaking at the same time.**

**I don't own anything other than Alex.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

"This outfit is really uncomfortable...what are we even supposed to be?"Haruhi muttered to Alex while they were waiting for the Host Club to begin another day.

"I don't know. But I think we're doing an Arabian theme today"

"I see"

"What the hell is on Tamaki's head?" Alex pointed to the blonde teen who walking past the two girls.

"Why it's my crown my dear daughter. I am an Arabian King after all, and you are my loyal subjects, here to serve me."Tamaki explained and sat down on his throne/cushion thing.

"Tamaki is _really_ in character today" Alex said which made Haruhi laugh.

"I'm pretty sure he's always like this"

The doors started to open, and Alex cleared her throat to say her welcome, but a boy in an elementary school uniform walked in.

"Oh it's just a kid" Hikaru dismissed.

"And a boy at that" Kaoru said as the boy came closer to the group of hosts.

"Are you the king of this place?" He asked Tamaki and Alex didn't know to groan or laugh at the look of pure joy that ran across Tamaki's face.

"Come closer. What was it you just called me Little boy?" Tamaki asked. Alex knew he heard the kid just fine, he just wanted to be called King again...After all, none of the hosts said it seriously before.

"The King" The boy repeated.

"Aahh yes, The King. Long live the host King" Tamaki cheered with a huge smile.

"I'm an elementary 5th year, Shiro Takaogii. I want to become your apprentice." He declared and pointed at Tamaki. Of all of the things Alex thought the kid wanted, she did not think that would be the reason he came here.

Time Skip

"Oh Tamaki" His guest was fawning over him again. Alex never understood how he could come up with some of the weird compliments he gave to the guests.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that he's making the kid watch up close like that?" Alex asked Mori and Honey.

"Yeah" Mori said

"But, that's just the way Tama-chan is." Honey giggled and devoured the cake in front of him. Alex nodded in agreement and ate her piece of cake quietly. They didn't have any guests of their own at the moment and their cake eating breaks had become a regular thing. It was one of Alex's favorite things about Host club, eating cake and talking with Honey and Mori...well talking with Honey and Mori agreeing or disagreeing with what they said. But he was actually answering instead of nodding or shrugging, and that was progress in Alex's mind.

"I don't think this apprentice thing is going as well as expected" Alex sighed as she saw a girl run away from Tamaki and the little boy.

"Maybe we should give Tama-chan a break from Shiro-chan" Honey suggested and ran away pulling Alex behind him.

Shiro lwas looking up at Tamaki, about to say something, but he was distracted when Honey jumped on his back.

"Hey Shiro-chan! Wanna have some cake with me and Ale-chan?" Honey asked from his perch on the elementary student's back.

"Get off me!What grade are you in anyways?!" He shoved him off and Honey clung onto Alex's back instead, while looking a mixture of sad and confused.

"And why are you wearing a highschool uniform?!" Shiro asked looking more and more annoyed with each passing second.

"Something wrong Mitsukuni?" Mori asked as he appeared in front of Alex and the two small boys. Shiro froze and looked up at Mori's towering frame. Honey ran over to him and latched onto Mori's neck.

"That's not fair. A little kid isn't supposed to have a cool older friend like him!" He shouted at them making Honey 's eyes fill with tears. Shiro backed back and bumped into Haruhi who was carrying a tea-set.

"Oh, are you all right kid?" Alex asked him and steadied him as he wobbled.

"Huh?" Shiro looked at them funny.

"I know, it's kinda hard to get used to all the weirdos around here. It took me awhile, but don't I'm sure you'll get used to it." Haruhi explained with a smile.

"Ah?" Shiro stared

"Hey don't lump me in with the weirdos here." Alex joked.

"Are you two cross-dressers?" He asked bluntly, making the Tamaki and the twins pale. Alex had to give it to the kid, he only knew what like an hour?, and he already knew they were girls.

"Well, that's enough, why don't you take care of the tea Shiro?" Tamaki suggested, obviously he was trying to distract the kid.

"Wow Alex, you're looking extra macho today" Kaoru smiled

"And Haruhi, why don't you give Shiro the tea-set. You're too manly for that anyway" Hikaru said and all three of them laughed.

"Now be careful with it, it's kinda heavy" Haruhi warned gently, while handing Shiro the tea-set, only for him to drop it immediately. Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she just _knew_ they would get blamed for this.

"It's not my fault. It's your fault for giving it to me in the first place." Shiro stated.

"Say what?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Haruhi, Alex that's another 100,000 yen." Kyoya piped up. Yupp, just as she'd expect of the Shadow King.

"HUH?!" Haruhi exclaimed in disbelief.

"You should make the stupid cross-dressers do all the work. I'm not here to carry tea-sets, I'm here to learn how to make women happy!"Shiro yelled at Tamaki.

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude. And I won't let you disrespect them like that." Tamaki said through gritted teeth.

"So, put this brat in isolation!" He commanded.

"**You got it boss." **Hikaru and Kaoru saluted and suddenly, a cage dropped from the ceiling, trapping Shiro inside.

"What's going on? Why'd you put me in a cage?" Alex ignored his question while looking up at the ceiling inquisitively.

"Where did the cage come from?...and why would a music room have one in the first place?" Alex inquired, looking confused

"I have no clue." Haruhi answered looking just as confused as her cousin.

"I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host. But I guess I was wrong" Tamaki sighed.

"I _am_ serious. I wanna learn how to make a woman happy. I'm going to run out of time, please teach me." He pleaded. Alex wondered what he meant by running out of time. "You're a host because you like making girls smile. You're the best at it. You're a genius, the King" Shiro shouted out.

"You may be a brat, but I like your desire to be a host, so I'll teach you." Tamaki smiled. "If you really want this Shiro, you're going to have to use the materials you already have"

"What does that even mean?" He asked looking confused. Kyoya decided to step in and give his explanation.

"You see, here at the Ouran Host Club, we use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of guests." He paused and gestured to the hosts. "For example, There's Tamaki, the Princely type, There's the Strong, silent type, The boy-Lolita type, The Little-devil type, and the Cool type. It's all about variety. And with Haruhi, the Natural and Alex, the Easy-going type, our collection is complete."

"Right now we seem to have a perfect blend of characteristics, so it's going to be difficult to find a type for Shiro." Tamaki sighed

"If you go by his age, he'd be the boy-Lolita type." Hikaru said

"But Honey-senpai has that covered." Kaoru said

"Is he gonna replace me?" Honey cried, and Alex awkwardly patted his head.

"No of course not" She said with a smile.

"Oh come on. Is that all you've got?" A girl's voice asked. Alex recognised it as Renge's voice but she couldn't see her...That is until a _stage_ started to _rise out of the floor._

"Seriously? What is up with this room?" Alex asked and noticed everyone other than Haruhi was ignoring her and the stage appearing from the floor.

"I thought this was supposed to be a music room" Haruhi asked

"I must say I thought I taught you better." Renge shrugged.

"Well how would you work Shiro into our collection? He can't be the boy-Lolita, Honey-senpai already has that covered" Tamaki said.

"Listen up there are plenty of girls who like little boys or boys with baby faces, they are known as Shota fan, and Shota has many sub-categories. If I had to pick one for Shiro it would be the Naughty type." She declared and the cage lifted, releasing Shiro. Renge started listing things off about the Naughty type.

"Now the Naughty type has to wear shorts." She looked at him and nodded.

"You gotta have bumps and bruises" She stated and Hikaru and Kaoru appeared with band aids and markers. Alex came over to them took some of the stuff from them. They gave her a questioning look.

"What? It looks fun. It's like arts and crafts" She defended and they smiled and started putting band aids on him and drawing scars on him.

"Run like a spoilt child. Now I want you to trip." Renge demanded. Suddenly Shiro tripped over a rope and fell to the ground with a thud. Alex winced, that looked like it hurt.

"Are you ok little boy?, Now give them your catchphrase."

"No big deal, it was nothing." He shrugged

"That was perfect." Renge squealed

"Outstanding, I never knew you were such a good coach, Renge" Tamaki clapped.

"I've had enough. This is so stupid, none of this will ever make her happy." Shiro said and ran off. Alex caught what he said and started to think over it.

"I swear younger boys are no good. I went to all that trouble and he quits." Renge dismissed and went beneath the floor again. Talk about weird.

"I can't believe he left us because he didn't like the lesson. What a little brat." Tamaki said

"There aren't many people who would enjoy that lesson, but nevermind that. Did you hear what he said?" Alex asked

"Yeah, and earlier he said he was gonna run out of time...What do you think he meant?" Haruhi asked

"I think that maybe..it's a girl." Alex said and looked at Tamaki who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Time Skip

"So why are we watching them from a room with no lights on?" Alex asked from her place beside Mori. It still seemed weird to see him without Honey dangling from his back, or neck.

"We have to make sure they get there with no problems" Tamaki explained while looking through a crack in the door.

"But why the dark room? We look like creepers...or perverts" Alex said.

"I'm no pervert" He declared.

"With this plan, I'm kinda questioning the truth of that statement" She said with a straight face and thought back to how this all started.

_Flashback_

_"Alright, it's time to start our mission." Tamaki declared_

_"What do you mean?" Haruhi inquired._

_"What mission?" Honey asked innocently_

_"We're going to infiltrate the Elementary School. You 3 are going in" He stated and pointed at Haruhi, Honey and Alex._

_"How?" Alex asked._

_"You'll be disguised in these" Tamaki pulled out an Elementary school uniform and two girl Middle school uniforms._

_"Um, I hate to break it to you, but there is no way I'd pass for a Middle school student...Even with the uniform" Alex said as she lifted the outfit up and looked at it._

_"B-But Daddy wants both his little girls to dress up" Tamaki stuttered with teary eyes._

_**"She can't boss. Just look at her"** They put their arms over her shoulders and leaned on her._

_"They are correct Tamaki. She is 2 inches taller than Haruhi and has a more mature look. It was idiotic to even think it would work." Kyoya stated which made Tamaki get depressed and curl up in a ball on the floor._

_"You are _so_ damn lucky" Haruhi sighed._

_End of Flashback_

"Why did we even bother with disguises? They still stand out" Alex said as she looked out and saw all the Elementary students staring at Haruhi and Honey.

"There's a very good reason." Tamaki said

**"Isn't she the cutest?"** The twins cooed as the peeked out at Haruhi and Honey.

"Look at her in that miniskirt. She looks like a little doll." Tamaki squealed with a bright red face.

"So, you just wanted to see her dressed up like that" Kyoya stated.

"Hm, kinda pervy if you ask me." Alex mumbled, which received a nod from Kyoya and Mori.

Time Skip

"So the kid's classroom is empty." Tamaki asked as we strolled into the room.

**"This sure takes me back"**

"I wonder if my doodles are still on the desk." Kaoru pondered.

"Doubtful. The school gets new ones every year." Kyoya said

"Let's check out the cafeteria after this"Hikaru suggested

"I want to see the old gym"

"Good idea Kaoru" Tamaki said

"Hey, if you were just gonna barge in here, then why the stupid disguises?" Haruhi asked in a harsh whisper.

"Don't worry about it-"

"-There's no one here to catch us." The twins answered, but then footsteps started coming down the hall toward the room. Everyone gasped and ducked to the floor, between the desks.

"If a teacher finds us-"

"-We'll have a hard time explaining why we're here" Hikaru said which was followed up by Alex shushing them.

"Shut up guys." She whispered.

"Just keep your lips zipped" Haruhi pretended to zip her lips. Alex looked at the twins and Tamaki to see their faces red, she had to stifle a laugh. She moved and bumped into something, or more correctly someone. She looked behind her and was suddenly very aware of how close she was to Mori. Her back was against his side and with them crouched, he was only a little taller than her. He looked down at her with a questioning look, but that also made their faces even closer. This was the closest she had been to his face, she didn't realise how much she liked his dark eyes. She suddenly realized she was staring at him and felt her face heating up.

"Sorry" She whispered.

"S'okay" He mumbled, and looked away with a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"He's gone. But what do we do now?" Haruhi announced and everyone got up.

"Well here's something interesting." Kyoya said and pointed to the wall with pictures on it.

"What'd you find" Alex asked. He pointed to a photo of Shiro and a little girl, at a piano. Both of them were smiling happily.

"Hey, that's Shiro" Haruhi pointed out.

"He's in the Classical music club" Kyoya explained.

"And he seems to be enjoying himself" Haruhi said

"Yeah, and he actually looks sweet" Alex smiled a little at the photo.

"Yeah" Tamaki agreed.

Time Skip

"There's Shiro-chan" Honey pointed through the glass at the small boy. He was sitting on a windowsill, Alex thought he looked kinda sad, nothing like the photo of him in the classroom. A little girl walked up to him and talked to him, then went and started to play the piano. The room door opened and a little girl appeared.

"Pardon me mademoiselle. Here this is for you" Tamaki handed her a white rose. The little girl was blushing.

"I was wondering if you knew that little girl playing the piano?"

"That's Hina Kameshiro" She answered.

"Her name is Hina?"

"Yeah, but you better not fall in love with her"

"Why?" Tamaki asked

"Hina has to move away soon. Her Dad got a new job in Germany, so they have to move there at the end of the week" The door opened and out walked an angry looking Shiro.

"What do you think you're doing?! I want you idiots to leave immediately!" Shiro yelled. Tamaki picked him up and carried him over his shoulder, ignore the constant thrashing Shiro was doing and demands to be put down.

"It's time to go gentlemen" He said and they left.

Time Skip

"What is your problem you big idiot?!" Shiro shouted as he was dropped on a couch.

"I'm sorry but you're the idiot." Tamaki said. "You said you wanted me to teach you how to make women happy. But that's not right. You're not concerned about just any woman, you only care about one..and that's Hina Kameshiro."He stated and Shiro looked shocked that he was found out.

"Listen Shiro, I know I said it was the job of a host to make women happy. But when you care for someone, you have to find the courage to express what is in your heart. You have to tell her how you feel. You didn't come here to become a full-fledged host, you want to be a full-fledged man."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've run out of time. I just wanted to hear her play, before she left for good." Shiro sighed.

"That piece she played. It's Mozart's Sonata in D major for two pianos." Tamaki said and walked over to a yellow curtain and pulled it open to reveal a grand piano.

"Wait a minute. Since when is there a grand piano in here?" Haruhi asked.

"This is a music room afterall-"

"-Why wouldn't there be a piano here?"

"It is a music room afterall." Kyoya said

"It is a music room" Mori said

"It's always been there, we just had it covered up" Honey said and started eating some cake.

"Of all the things that have popped up today, this is the only one that makes sense" Alex said and sat down at the table across from Mori. Tamaki started playing and Alex was surprised, he was amazing.

Time Skip

"Welcome Princess. We've been waiting" All of the hosts greet the small girl as she walked through the doors. They were all dressed in white suit jackets and pink striped ties.

"I present to you, Shiro Takaogii's piano recital." Tamaki introduced with a bow.

"Let's play together Hina" Shiro suggested.

"Okay" She said with a big smile and a blush on her face. She sat down at the piano next to Shiro and they started to play the song together.

"We did a good thing" Tamaki smiled at the two who played side by side.

"He loves with all his heart. I guess that's another thing that makes him like you, huh senpai?" Haruhi asked

"Why yes. I'd say so." Tamaki smiled.

10 Days later

"So you've been exchanging e-mails with Hina everyday since she left?" Someone asked Shiro as he sat surrounded by guests.

"More or less yeah. I like her but she can get pretty jealous for an Elementary school girl. She'd be upset if she knew I was with all these ladies, so let's keep this our little secret." He said, causing all the girl to squeal and coo over on cute he was.

"You brat. What are you doing? They're my guests" Tamaki growled.

"I guess they found someone they like better. It's so easy to steal your customers. I think there's a new King" Shiro said smugly. Hikaru and Kaoru had to physically restrain Tamaki from going over and killing Shiro.

"Shiro really does have a lot in common with Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi said

"How so?" Alex asked.

"I get the feeling that he was also a spoilt brat when he was a kid" She explained.

"Yeah I can see it now" Alex said as she looked at them.

"I was not a spoilt brat! I was nothing like him as a kid! I was a sweet, innocent, adorable little child!" He shouted and struggled against the twins hold to get loose.

"Whatever you say" Alex laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't fond of this chapter, it took me awhile to even want to write it, but I did it after a couple tries. <strong>

**Review please, let me know what you think.**


End file.
